


Children On The Earth, Adults In The Sky

by Lethalfurry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children are born on the earth.</p>
<p>They are the ones blessed with the ability to see what is on the ground. They are allowed to witness such things as grass, rivers, animals…all kinds of lives that inhabit the world.</p>
<p>And yet they look up. Beyond the clouds, above the sky itself, they wonder what inhabits there. Not birds or anything of the like; all of them together could never fly so high up. One would say that these beings are practically away from the earth itself.</p>
<p>These beings are called Adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children On The Earth, Adults In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> HAS ANYONE REALLY BEEN FAR EVEN AS DECIDED TO USE EVEN GO WANT TO DO LOOK MORE LIKE  
> ok really I still have to proofread this later but PLEASE ENJOY zzzz I need sleep now

Children are born on the earth.

They are the ones blessed with the ability to see what is on the ground. They are allowed to witness such things as grass, rivers, animals…all kinds of lives that inhabit the world.

And yet they look up. Beyond the clouds, above the sky itself, they wonder what inhabits there. Not birds or anything of the like; all of them together could never fly so high up. One would say that these beings are practically away from the earth itself.

These beings are called Adults.

One would say that they are reincarnated beings, ones that finally achieved the peak of their purity and ability, being blessed with the wings necessary to fly above the sky and the constitution to withstand even the Earth’s gravity, that tried to call them back. They have the power to go infinitely upwards with glee, without a shed of worry in their system.

And yet they look down. Underneath a barrier of “white fog”, as the Adults say, there are imperfect beings that have no wings. The Adults observe them from afar, make fun of them, throw things at them, and yell hurtful things with a voice so passionately strong that it echoed across the Earth for days, repeating itself, bringing its inhabitants to insanity.

Of course, these inhabitants, pitiful and weak, were the Children. The Adults focused on bullying them, constantly causing chaos. And in turn, the Children feared and admired them.

Why did that happen for one? And for the other?

One would wonder. Was it plain arrogance by the Adults? An enjoyment of their “superior” status? Many sometimes prayed that these Adults would continue going up and simply leave. Why did they not do that? Surely looking at imperfect beings all day wasn’t something a symbol of purity would enjoy. Then.

Perhaps they were scared to continue going up.

And the Children…these poor existences. They knew that their suffering would never end. So they looked up—was it out of fear, so they could know when to run and hide, covering their ears with their strength being used to shut their eyes as tightly as possible? Or perhaps, was it out of admiration, where they admired the very half-presence of the “perfect” beings?

…Maybe it was a mixture of both.

The two races had a certain legend in common, however. There were certain inaccuracies between the two versions, but in the end, they were the same. Everyone knew it by heart, although they denied it.

It talked about a Child that would climb a tower of spikes. Said tower was, of course, the only one in all of the Earth that could rise up to the level of the Adults. It was constructed an incredibly long time ago by a certain group known as Society, as a means of testing oneself. Of course, the one who completed that test would become a perfect being.

So, of course. In the legend, said Child climbed the tower of spikes. They persevered despite their bloody hands, with their tears helping blind them so they would not look down and fear—and they would not look up and be discouraged, either. And once they reached the top of the tower, of course, they became a perfect being. That was all there was to it.

The Children wondered what kind of purpose this tale had. Was it to create hope, that there was some way of being free from the oppression of the beings higher than them? Or perhaps it was simply used as a means to kill off the stupid, hopeful ones. With less people, there would be more food to go around.

But either way, whatever the original purpose of the tale was, it definitely worked for something. The bravest children, who weren’t afraid of anything and wanted to become powerful enough to give payback to the ones who bullied them, tried their hands at climbing the tower. The most cowardly ones, who were ready to die anyway, also climbed the tower, seeing that anything was better than the current situation they were in.

In the Adults’ version of the tale, it worked as a means of which to explain their birth. Sometimes a new Adult would simply show up in the middle of them, and after thoroughly examining them to make sure they were one of their equals, would accept them with cheers and joy. They explained that through the only thing that was in their level—the tower.

They talked about the tower as a means of which the souls of pure beings, which were placed in the wrong side, were reborn as the Adults they should have been from the start. They completely eliminated the part where it was a Child that had climbed the tower and become a perfect being through their own effort. After all, they didn’t even want to think that the beings that they bullied and berated could ever compare to them.

Even so, they would feel a sense of nostalgia against the imperfect beings that were down there. And because of that nostalgia, their denial and hatred grew even stronger, as to forget that this feeling had ever happened. But when they looked at the tower, one of the only things that was in the same level as them, the one thing that they characterized as their mother, their lifegiver…

They couldn’t help but feel a spike of hatred rising from their hearts. That feeling, however, was not something that a perfect being would have, especially against the one that gave them life. So they ignored it and focused their negative feelings on the Children below them.

…So, of course. The ones that didn’t climb the tower and the ones who didn’t continue rising up with their wings were only left to wonder what happened in life.

After all, none of them grew. None of them went anywhere. If anything, life was completely stagnant.

Even for the Children that climbed the tower, all they had was a single fleeting moment of change, where they became an Adult.

Was it always this immediate, they would wonder. They would, should their minds not been wiped, their feelings not desecrated by the spikes of the tower. With each drop of blood that dripped from their hands, from their feet, each of their tears—they forgot their anger, their hopes, their memories, and even their own identity, in order to become what the tower desired. When they were completely dry, they were perfect.

…So.

With no change, one would look high up, and the other would look down.

They would never achieve a compromise, both sides completely empty.

The view from high up wasn’t very good. You could not make out the details of the lives in it, and you couldn’t even tell a river from a lake from the sea. All it was…was a bunch of distant blue. There was no way through which they could even see animals—even though they knew of them from distant memories, they didn’t even know what they looked like. Perhaps that’s why they accepted them as beings better than Children.

And the view from the ground…yes, there was no worth looking up from there. The sky could change color all it wanted, but it was still that same sky. The clouds would cover the view during the day, and then during the night, it would be filled with stars, all of them glittering to call your attention and distract you. Even though each of the stars and clouds were different, you could barely tell. There was no worth looking at something that was so far up from you, where you could not appreciate it for what it was, all of its features and differences. You simply couldn’t tell from that distance.

…How terrible.

If only Children grew to become Adults, instead of transforming into them.

What kind of being would a Child that “grew” become?

The kind of being that would have seen the Earth, each of its little details, and then would have seen the sky, all of its mysteriously beautiful creations. If they had both views, if they hadn’t yearned for the one thing they didn’t have, if they had a moment of peace to grow…would they be that kind of being?

I wonder if they would bring peace. If tiny little feathers would grow from their back and eventually turn into glamorous wings. If they would be able to love both the agglomerate of life in the Earth and the vast emptiness in the sky. Then it would all truly be ideal, wouldn’t it…

Then, please allow them to grow.

In this “society” where one can only prove themselves by going through hardship and demeaning those who are inexperienced…

In this “society” where one can only bet their life in a race to become complete before anyone else and leave others to die…

Allow them to grow. With both views, I am sure that they would bring something new. They would go higher up, much higher up…bringing everyone to a place where the tower’s spikes cannot reach.


End file.
